The invention relates to a data memory in a motor vehicle which is connected to a receiver unit for radio signals by an interface.
Data memories are being increasingly used in contemporary vehicles in order to provide the driver with, for example, data relating to current events on the road. Thus, it has already become possible to determine the position of the vehicle with a high degree of accuracy on the basis of the data received and to compare the position with digitized road maps so that the driver can be directed to a predetermined destination. The quantities of data which can be transmitted permit rapid availability in this context and thus ensure increased driving safety and improved comfort.
As a result of the sudden technical development of receiver units, a large number of different devices, which each require a specific interface for connection to the data memory have become available. In order to transmit the signals it is necessary to have corresponding software modules in the data memory. A disadvantageous effect of this is that the software modules are usually compatible with a few, or even one receiver unit. Thus, a plurality of such software modules must be provided for the data memory if flexible connection of different devices desired. The selection of the suitable software module is made manually using a configuration menu, after contact has been made. The expenditure which is necessary for the selection of the corresponding software module is therefore relatively large and at the same time malfunctions may occur as a result of an incorrect selection of the software module.
An object of the present invention is therefore to implement a data memory of the preceding type such that a manual configuration of a specific software module for the receiver unit which is connected by an interface may be eliminated. In this context, it would be desirable to permit different receiver units to be connected in a flexible way and to make particularly simple control possible.
This object is achieved according to the invention by an interface with a memory unit for specific data of a receiver unit. As a result of the storage of the specific data of the receiver unit in the memory unit of the interface, the data which is necessary for decoding is transferred automatically by means of connecting the interface to the data memory. The connection of another receiver unit is simultaneously also tied to the replacement of the interface so that additional manual adaptation is unnecessary. In particular, incorrect configuration is largely eliminated and the storage capacity of the data memory is reduced by storing the data in the memory unit of the interface. At the same time it is also possible to use receiver units which were not yet available when the data memory was first put into operation, is because the data which is necessary for the new receiver units is available by means of the memory unit of the interface for the data memory. This enables flexibility to be considerably increased.
The interface may contain specific data of the receiver unit which include adaptation and changing of the software which is contained in the data memory and/or the parameters which are required for this. An embodiment of the invention in which the interface contains different software modules is particularly favorable. The software modules which are necessary for processing the data may thus be implemented largely independently of the data memory, as a component of the interface. The adaptation or changing of the software modules therefore requires comparatively little expenditure and operational reliability is possible without difficulty. In particular the invention allows adaptation of the software modules to continuing developments in the software field.
Another, particularly favorable embodiment of the invention is also obtained by the interface having electronic components which are designed to adjust the signals between the receiver unit and data memory. Here, the signal levels are adapted using the electronic components. The adaptation thus permits decoding and further processing by means of the software modules. As a result, simple and, at the same time, cost-effective manufacture can be achieved.
A development of the invention in which the interface has an arithmetic unit is also particularly advantageous. Thus, within the interface, the standard signals which are captured by the receiver unit may be converted by means of the software module present in the memory unit, into signals which can be read by the data memory. The data memory becomes largely independent of the software module of the receiver unit.
One development of the invention involves equipping the interface with a plug connection which is particularly versatile and particularly convenient in practice. As a result, new add-ons can be connected to the existing data memory even by unskilled persons without difficulty. At the same time, an appropriate embodiment of the plug connection also permits connection exclusively to devices which are provided for connecting the respective receiver unit. The interface which is designed in this way can be handled extremely easily by carrying out just a single manual operation.
In one simple embodiment, the receiver unit could be a suitable antenna. A particularly favorable embodiment of the invention is also obtained by the receiver unit having a mobile phone. This permits a large amount of current information to be captured and held in the data memory for further use. Thus, it is possible, for example, to provide traffic data by means of the mobile phone in a way which is adapted to the location. In particular, the increasingly widespread use of mobile phones may be used to make data available in a virtually unlimited way. In particular, this also makes it possible to exchange data between vehicles.
One development of the invention makes it possible to determine the location on a worldwide, virtually unrestricted basis, but still with a high level of precision, by virtue the receiver unit having a GPS receiver. This satellite-supported positioning system permits a worldwide, fully accessible use and is thus highly suitable for supplementing the data contained in the data memory.
One embodiment in which the receiver unit is a radio receiver is also particularly favorable. As a result, the radio receivers which are already present in the vehicle in most cases can be connected to the data memory in an optimum way and, for example, the traffic information which is broadcast by radio stations can be stored and evaluated. A cost-effective way of implementing this is made possible by the widespread use of radio receivers in vehicles
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are not limiting but are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, are included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the method and system of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the principles of the invention.